


farewell

by hungear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear
Summary: jackson never bring mark out whenever he's feeling down. but, today he did.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> idk what is this

"whoa, it's been a very long time." mark glanced around in awe. the place doesn't change much from the first time they step foot on the place.

he ran to the river side and watch over how the water flows calmly with crickets voice around, accompanied by the moon and millions stars on the sky.

he turned his head, "jackson, come here quickly!" while flicking his hand, signaling jackson to come near him.

jackson didn't say anything, he came over after styling up his hair using the rear view mirror on his motorcycle.

mark's hand immediately went to jackson's hair. he styled up a little bit, "you always style up your hair but it's not fully styled up." mark blabbered.

jackson gave him a little smile, "it's okay. you don't have to do it though."

"why not?" mark frowned.

"it's not that important thing to deal with." jackson put mark's hand down after his hair is arranged.

"okay, if that is what you want." mark turned back to the river and jackson back hugging him. his waist being wrapped around jackson's arms. the latter also put his chin on mark's shoulder.

_something is off,_ he thought to himself. jackson never bring them out if he's feeling down or something, he choose to be at home.

"what's wrong, jackson? you're not usually bring us out if you're feeling down." jackson's backhand being rubbed by mark's thumb while his other fingers wrapped around jackson's wrist.

jackson stayed silent. mark continued rubbing jackson's backhand as to reassuring him if he's feeling down lately.

"mark," jackson suddenly talked.

"yes?" mark felt even more strange, jackson rarely call him with his english name except something serious happened.

"do you... do you remember what we did here for the first time?"

"you... asked me out?"

"exactly," jackson took a breath, "how did you feel?" jackson turned his head a bit so he can see mark's right side profile.

mark felt even more odd, "i was very nervous yet excited. you know, being asked out by the school prince was never on my mind before." he giggled.

jackson just smile a little bit, "and how was the last eight years with me? did you love it or even regret it?"

"is that even a question?"

"of course, why would i ask you if that's not a question."

"it's more than the words 'i love it', jackson. because i really love and appreciate our times together. i can't explain it with words. we went through the ups and downs together and we still going strong until now. the word 'regret' never showed up in my mind even a second."

"thank you, for never regretting your times with me." jackson gave a light peck on mark's right cheek.

"sure,"

jackson released the hug and turned mark around so they were facing each other. he cupped mark face lightly, "and do you remember... our biggest fight?"

"uh when you went to japan for being an exchange student? that i won't let you go without me?"

"yes, you remember?"

"of course, the most childish moment of me." mark laughed, "why? you've been asking not usual questions. jackson, please tell me what's wrong." there's an uneasy tone on mark's voice.

jackson who held back his tears from earlier finally hugged mark and let everything flow. his tears falling down on mark's hair.

mark hugged his waist back while jackson hugged his shoulder. mark put his head on jackson's shoulder and asked him one more time, "anything wrong? please tell me."

"i... i've got a job in france. at first, i was just idly to registered myself and surprisingly i've passed. so i went to be interviewed at their branch office here. and the announcement was this morning, i've accepted and they said i must fill the blank position at their head office in france." jackson took a long breath, mark stiffened up.

"therefore, i'm genuinely sorry to you but i must say this words from my own mouth," mark pulled his head to facing jackson but their hug wasn't released.

"mark tuan, i'm jackson wang who is truly, madly, deeply in love with you. but for our own good, let's break up?"

mark nodded, with teary-eyed. he didn't have other choices. if he chose to follow jackson, his job here would be messed up. if he chose to keep the relationship, he'll tortured himself. so, as jackson said it's for their own good.

"but, can i have my last wish?"

"tell me,"

"kiss meㅡ" without letting mark finished his words, jackson already pulled mark's neck closer and pressed their lips together.

mark set aside his surprised feeling, he melted into the touch. when he felt jackson's tounge tried to explore his mouth, he let him. it's their last kiss, isn't it?

they fought for dominance when in the end, jackson won and mark just gave up on his touch.

when mark felt he ran out of oxygen, he hit jackson's shoulder repeatedly, asking him to stop.

jackson pulled their lips apart, there are strands of saliva from their mouth, there lips became shiny because of it. they panted.

even though the lips were apart, their forehead and nose still touching each other.

"i love you, ex-boyfriend." jackson whispered and their lips were touched again.

mark gave a light peck, "i love you too, ex-boyfriend."

they laughed together, trying to be happy even though their heart ached.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readng! <3


End file.
